1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to accessories for the game of billiards, and in particular to a tool for applying a billiard cue stick tip and for maintaining its condition.
2. Description Relative to the Prior Art
The integrity and condition of the cue stick tip which contacts the cue stick ball during a billiard shot has long been a matter of interest and concern to billiard players. After much experimentation, the cue stick tip of choice is the leather tip, and it is available in a variety of leather materials, shapes and widths. The widths of standard leather commercially available cue stick tips range from 9 mm to 15 mm, usually in 1 mm increments. The player selects a width equal to that of the ferrule of his cue stick, and glues the cue stick tip to the end of the ferrule. The prior art discloses a large variety of tools for use in applying, trimming and cleaning tips. Typical prior art may be seen in the following U.S. patents; U.S. Pat. No. 60,503, “Billiard Cue stick Tip Fastener”, U.S. Pat. No. 4,987,936, “Cue stick Tippers”, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,160, “Cue stick Tip Shaping Tool and File Fabrication Method for Use Therewith”.
It is known that for optimum control of the billiard shot, not only the surface condition and body texture of the cue stick tip are important, but the orientation and placement of the cue stick tip relative to the cue stick axis are also major considerations. The present invention provides a novel, simple and effective multi-function tool for precise positioning during installation, and for effective maintenance of a leather billiard cue stick tip.